


Opportunism in Hell

by krisnoli



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, MC is named, Male Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), No beta we die like lilith, Sex Change, Trans Male Character, but still shady, if that makes sense, magic sex change, magick hoodoo, mc is trans, not literally tho unfortunately, solomon is nice, tryna fight god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisnoli/pseuds/krisnoli
Summary: Chris was on his way home when he got teleported into hell - scratch that - the Devildom and told he'd be an exchange student. Now if the brothers he has to live with weren't both dangerous and exasperating and wait-- magick is real??Or: Chris suddenly has the means to real spells and potions, as well as a shady sorcerer and hell be damned if he can't find something to change his sex. Dysphoria is a bitch.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Now, this first chapter is pretty conforming to the cannon story with a little spice thrown in. It'll take a bit before I'll really deviate from the original plot but since I'm impatient it shouldn't take too long.  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy reading this :)  
> ______________
> 
> (Chris is trans male character which is a big part of this story so if you can't deal with that, dont read.)

"Welcome to the Devildom!"

Chris blinked, mind trying to catch up to what was happening. He was just on his way home from school, both relieved and apprehensive after being done with his last exam. The last thing he expected was to suddenly be teleported into some gothic looking assembly hall with eight throne-like chairs in front of him. Not all of them were filled but that didn't make it any less overwhelming.

The man who just greeted Chris had some type of uniform on, just like all the others but his was red while theirs were black. He must be important then, Chris concluded.

With his arms open like he wanted a hug or something and a jovial smile on his face he seemed more approachable then the rest in the room. He seemed to be waiting for Chris to respond and it already started to get a bit awkward. Fuck, the teen hated situations like this.

"The,, Devildom?", he asked in leu of literally anything else that wouldn't have made him come off as if he were hit on the head. Really, couldn't he come up with a witty come back once in your life before it was too late?

The man in red, who introduced himself as Diavolo, Lord of the Devildom, didn't seem to mind though as he started to explain with the help of his so called right hand Lucifer that Chris was here as an exchange student. Without ever having applied to one. Rebelling didn't seem like a good idea with how the Morningstar stared at the human though so he bit down his complains.

Lucifer didn't look like someone you should mess with if you valued you life.. Or sanity. Death might be preferable if you really pissed him off.

His brother Satan the Avatar of Wrath however, came off calmer than the Avatar of Pride and isn't it fun that those two aren't actually the same? Chris hasn't ever researched it much but any show or book only ever featured one or the other, like the names were interchangeable. Considering how they pitted against each other though, they probably wouldn't take kindly to being compared, huh. Not that they even looked too similar except for their face structures and hair styles. While lucifer had black hair and red eyes, Satan was like the complete opposite sporting blonde hair and green eyes. 

The Avatar of Lust was called Asmodeus and if Chris wasn't still overwhelmed by everything going on, he'd probably feel way too insecure around the demon to say anything. Honey colored eyes with his left one partially hidden behind his soft blonde hair. Even his name was beautiful, what the hell? Maybe it was good he couldn't seem to use his powers on Chris though.  
Lastly, the Avatar of Gluttony was introduced as Beelzebub and the human found himself blinking in rapid succession to clear his head once again.  
Beelzebub was a demon of flies and often depicted as the Prince of hell, right? But he actually wasn't? Well, apparently the seven deadly sins were kind of noble here but the actual Prince was Diavolo, right? Humans sure got a lot of things wrong. Maybe it's an issue with mistranslating the stories.

Beelzebub sported short red hair and purple eyes which Chris wouldn't have thought would look good until he saw this demon. He was also large, intimidating and next to Lucifer he seemed to be the most dangerous to be around. He literally said he'd have a hard time keeping from eating Chris after all. He shuddered slightly at the thought of Beelzebub taking a bite out of him. 

By now, the boy's head was pounding and the only thing he wanted was to go home and sleep this off. Or better yet just wake up and find out this was all a dream. Unfortunately, he knew how it felt do dream lucidly and this wasn't it.

Lucifer had given him a "D.D.D." and the similarity to a mobile phone was the most comforting thing in the room right now.

Calling "Mammon" who was apparently the scum of the earth if his brothers were to be believed, almost made Chris want to just quit this shit show but he were way too tired to get too worked up right now. It took a few moments before the white haired demon burst through the doors. He was out of breath and obviously unhappy about being here. Same buddy, Chris thought with little sympathy.

"HEY!", Mammon yelled, "just who do you think you are, human? You've got a lotta nerve summoning the Great Mammon!"

Chris wondered if he already forgot Lucifer was the one who actually summoned him in the end. "Listen up, because I'm only gonna say this once. If you value your life, then you'll hand over all your money now! And anything else of value, too!", he continued while not letting the human get a word in edgewise, "otherwise I'll wipe that stupid, happy-go-lucky look right of your face... By eatin' you! Startin' at your head and working my way down, until-"

But Lucifer interrupted him, "Mammon, shut up or I'll punch you!" Before punching him. Of course the Avatar of Greed complained and Chris admitted that Lucifer could've at least given him a chance before punching him. Obviously these brothers were going to give him a lot of headaches in the future. He sighed.

In the end Mammon had to accompany-drag Chris to the 'House of Lamentation' and make his displeasure well known the whole way there, trying to sell you he wasn't actually scared of Lucifer. Yeah right. 

They arrived and the human marveled at the lavishly decorated front hall with two staircases leading up to a hallway. This is where he's supposed to live for a year now?

"This is the House of Lamentation. Its one of the dorms here at RAD", Mammon explained, "Well, it's not just one of the dorms. It's the dorm reserved for the student council members." He continued on, talking about how he ain't just some random demon but some real big shot and how Diavolo lives in a castle.  
Considering the man is a Prince, it'd be kind of weird if he didn't live in a castle though, so Chris didn't really get why Mammon had to say it like it's something surprising. Perhaps its not normal here in the Devildom? He doubted it.

Mammon was about to show him to his room before he stopped. "Now, I'm going to give a piece of advise, so listen up. If you wanna survive even a day here in the devildom you better listen real close to what I'm about to say", now this caught Chris' attention. "If it ever looks like a demon is about to attack you...", Mammon paused and looked at the human hanging on to his every word, "... run away. Either that or die."

The disappointed confusion on the humans face was almost hilarious. Chris thought that was quite obvious, how was that advise? But when another brother by the name of Leviathan came down and started insulting Mammon for not paying him back the money he borrowed, the latter ran away and Chris just stood rooted to the spot like an idiot. Apparently it was sound advise after all. If one could actually go through with it that is.

Now, Leviathan was dragging the human up to his room, looking around like he was about to do something forbidden before shoving him inside. The demon's fringe almost covered his eyes completely. Chris wondered if the purple color was natural of if he dyed it.

".. What's that now? You want to know why I looked around to see if anyone was watching before I closed the door?"

Chris hadn't asked but Leviathan continued, "Why do you think I did it? Isn't it obvious?! Imagine what would happen if someone saw me inviting you into my room! A human who doesnt even look like an otaku but a normie! You know what people would say right?" 

He was about to start ranting but Chris wouldn't have it. "Shut up", he cut the self proclaimed otaku off. The surprised look was rewarding. "Honestly, do you even know how offensive you're being right now? How would I know anything about you when we've only just met and it's not like you know anything about me either! For all you know I could be an otaku too, even if I don't dress in a way you would deem correct. You're not the fucking standard for what a fan should be or look like so get that stick outta your ass! You want me to help you with getting money from your Brother? Well tough luck, because unless you show me some basic fucking respect I don't give a shit if you wanna kill me, I'll walk out this door and you can see yourself how you manage to get your money back!"

Silence followed Chris' outburst. Only the slightly harsh breathing of the human and the whirring of machines on standby could be heard. The look on Leviathan's face was gratifying, eyes wide, mouth slightly open and eyebrows so high you definitely couldn't see them under his fringe anymore. Not like it was really possible before either but it's the thought that counts.

Unfortunately, it didn't take long before the Avatar of Envy gathered himself and scowled at Chris. "You're- ugh, humans really are lame. Whatever! I can't kill you cause Lucifer would have my head but you better stay here because I'll make you help me anyway", he bit out, clearly unsatisfied. Chris nodded in return and started to look around the room. Now that the demon wasn't ranting at him, he found himself in awe of the underwater aesthetic all around him. 

A large aquarium took up a whole wall, jellyfish shaped lamps hung from the ceiling and for some reason there was a bathtup instead of a bed. He remembered that one time he slept in a bathtub and his mother got mad at him for it. It was strangely comfortable with some pillows and blankets though. The rest of the space was filled with a whole gaming setup and shelves upon shelves with manga, books, games and collectable merch like figurines and what looked like a wand a magical girl would fight with. It was quite honestly impressive and Chris let out an appreciative hum before walking towards one of the shelves with books.

"Tale of the seven Lords?", he asked aloud, catching Leviathan's attention who was grumbling to himself for a while. "Don't tell me you don't know TSL? And you call yourself a human?! Just how clueless are you?! This alone shows you've been wasting your life!", Chris glares at him but he was once again caught up in his own little world. "I'm going to do you a favor and teach you about TSL, so make sure you listen well!"

The parallels between what he knew about the brothers and what Leviathan tells him about the Lords were uncanny. He almost thought the demon was trying to be funny but he actually didn't seem to notice it. What the hell?

The story was admittedly interesting but Chris still felt like he could fall asleep any second, so he was glad when Leviathan was finally done and started talking about the plan to get his money back again. Well, before that he told Chris the whole story of how he hates Mammon because of some Seraphina figurine but he didn't have the energy to deal with that right now. There was just one little problem, "A pact? I don't want to sell my soul, especially for something like this."

Leviathan rolled his eyes at that, sighing like he was being stupid. "You don't actually need to sell your soul, you just need something the demon really really wants and lucky for you, I know exactly what Mammon would do literally anything for."

".. and what would that be?", the teen pushed when Leviathan didn't seem to continue. "His credit card. He even gave that thing a name, Goldie he calls it. That idiot treats it like some type of person, it's so disgusting. Ugh, Mammon is practically married to that thing. But anyway, Lucifer took it away from him some time ago cause he was spending too much. You can't just go and ask him about it though, he'd never tell you where he hid it! So, you need to be sneaky about it if you want to know where Lucifer put it and you better do so soon."

He started pushing Chris out of his room. "Now go, I don't need you in here longer than necessary!", Leviathan said before shutting the door behind him quickly.

Chris looked up and down the hallway, sighing. He just wanted to get to bed now. Remembering that his DDD had vibrated just after Leviathan dragged him to his room, he checked it to see Mammon had texted him.

Mammon: Heya, I suddenly remembered I have some business I gotta take care of. So, if ya need something, just ask Levi.  
Mammon: /cheeky devil sticker/  
Mammon: Oh, and just to make sure... don't go tellin' stuff to Lucifer, ya got that?  
Mammon: /menacing demon sticker/

Chris huffed and sent a menacing demon sticker back, to which Mammon responded quickly with another sticker of a demon shaking his head uncomfortably. He seems like a pushover the more Chris interacts with him. At least that whole pact business shouldn't be too hard then.

Since he didn't know where his room was still, he wandered down the hall. Not too soon, Chris arrived by the kitchen.

The other brothers seem to have arrived by now as well and Beelzebub was raiding the fridge. Contemplating if he should just turn around and start opening doors before the demon noticed him, he took a step back hesitantly. At this, Beelzebub looked up and locked gazes with Chris, making him gulp nervously.  
"Are you hungry? I won't give you any of my food though", the glutton asked quietly but Chris just shook his head. "No, I just don't know where my room is because Mammon left before showing me so I'm looking around.."

Beelzebub stuffed something in his mouth and swallowed and Chris almost thought he would ignore him before he said, "Your room is right next to this one."

He turned back to the fridge completely and Chris muttered a quick thank you before quickly going to the door next to the one leading to the kitchen. He didn't really care about what the room looked like but the bed was comfortable and his last thought was how pretty the tree in his new room looked before he let exhaustion take over.


	2. Gathering Wits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris wakes up and has to deal with the fact that this isn't a dream.
> 
> Also way too many questions pop up.

Chris woke up slowly, his mind starting to work before he even started to stir. That thing about the demons was either a really realistic dream or- yeah no, he's never seen that room before in his life. His sheets were white and rosey, the bed made out of wood shaped like roots curling around each other. It fit in well with the tree that was growing in the middle of the room, right next to the head of the bed.

But other than that the room itself was just ridiculously large. There was even a dining table and way too many shelves, Chris frowned at the one shaped like a coffin with a wry smile. They really took that whole aesthetic seriously, it seemed.

Not that the human minded, since the extravagant, magickal visuals were nice but also a bit.. Much sometimes if he was being honest.

He'd have to get used to it. Taking his DDD from where he shoved it underneath his pillow last night to look at the time, Chris was tempted to just go back to sleep. But no, even if it was 6 am in the morning, he didn't know when the other residents of this house would wake up and this might give him some time to sort his thoughts.

If he understood correctly yesterday, he was in the Devildom as an exchange student at RAD or 'Royal Academy of Diavolo'. The shtick was that they wanted to better the relationships between the three realms, the Celestial Realm, Earth and the Devildom. If the Celestial Realm stood for heaven, was the Devildom hell itself? Or were they two different places?

Either way, he was supposed to represent the humanity here with another human, who apparently had magick and didn't need protection by some problematic band of noble demon brothers. No, Chris wasn't bitter about that. Not like it sounded way nicer to live with two literal angels instead of these demons who either wanted to eat Chris in one way or another or get rid of him some other way.

His stomach growled and he put a hand on it. Even his mouth tasted dry and it really wasn't nice to fall asleep without brushing your teeth beforehand. A deep breath made his rips and back pop and he winced slightly. He forgot to take off his binder yesterday. 

Standing up, Chris made his way around the room to see if it also had a bathroom. That door led to the hallway but.. Ah! There it is.

In contrast to the bedroom, the bathroom was kept on the bright side, with a white bathtub, powder blue walls and tiles in green and blue that reminded Chris of the ocean. A large vanity mirror hung over an equally large sink, two shelves framing them. Thankfully, there were already some toothbrushes and toothpaste, soap, towels and anything else he could need so he quickly freshened up.

If the bathroom was fully set, did that mean his wardrobe was as well? Maybe they had some weird way of knowing his size if they were able to pick him as an exchange student without him ever having applied for it.

And lo and behold, his wardrobe was fully decked. There was a good portion of uniforms that looked like those the brothers had worn yesterday but the rest looked like regular clothing. For the most part at least, Chris thought while glancing at the three piece suit being protected by a plastic overthrow.

He took his sweet time deciding on what he could wear, noting that there weren't any binders but the clothing choices were decidedly masculine oriented if you could say it like that. Did the not know he was trans? It didn't really fit in with all the rest they seemed so knowledgeable about but maybe it's also just not a thing for demon. Then again, they haven't called him by his dead name and the clothes suggest they know he's a guy, even if he hadn't been able to change that on his ID yet.

Maybe he'd find out later on. For now, Chris took the clothes he picked out and went back to the bathroom, taking a nice hot shower to relax and clear his head again. After this, he could go to the kitchen and see if Beelzebub really hadn't left anything after raiding the fridge last night.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

The fridge didn't really have anything left but there was some juice, so Chris drank a few glasses of that and went back to his room. He remembered that he had his messenger bag with him yesterday when he was teleported so he took out his water bottle, paper and pen. After filling up the bottle with tap water, hoping it was safe to consume, he sat down at the desk against a far wall. There was a window above it but it was dark outside just like yesterday had been. Does the sun ever shine here? Opening up a page that hadn't been used yet, Chris started writing down things he knew for now and what he wanted to know about. It wouldn't do to forget about anything.

What I know:  
\- Diavolo is the Prince of the Devildom and is titled "Lord"  
\- he's also the headmaster of RAD and the head of the student council (?)  
\- the exchange program sent two demons to earth, two to the Celestial Realm and there's two angels and two humans in the Devildom  
\- the other human has magick and is powerful enough to hold their own against demons  
\- the other human and the angels live in another dorm  
\- I live with the seven deadly sins in the House of Lamentation  
\- Lucifer = pride  
\- Mammon = Greed  
\- Asmodeus = Lust  
\- Satan = Wrath  
\- Beelzebub = Gluttony  
\- Leviathan = Envy  
\- ??? = Sloth

So, he already met six out of seven, huh? What about the last one though? Considering he should be the Avatar of Sloth, he was probably too lazy to say hello or anything. It did seem more like a coincidence that Chris met Leviathan last night anyway.

Now to questions. He hesitated. There was one thing he always fantasised about when thinking about magick and whole they may have told him he had as good as none himself, this other human should have a lot... Perhaps.

Instead of questions, he found himself writing down things he wanted to find out in general. He probably won't be asking most of these anyway, as this was just to put his thoughts on paper.

It was around 8 o'clock when Mammon burst through the door.

"C'mon, human. Breakfast is ready and if you're too late Beel is gonna eat it all!", he said before running back to the dining hall. Chris thought back to Leviathan saying something about Mammon's speed only being rivaled by Lucifer and Beelzebub. He did seem pretty flighty.  
Closing the notepad and laying the pen on top, Chris stood up, took his DDD and made his way to the kitchen first. He didn't know where the dining hall was but it was probably next to the kitchen, right?

He was right, there was another door in the kitchen and he could hear voices on the other side. He opened the door at just the right time to hear hear Mammon talk back at Lucifer, "C'mon, I know they're just a dumb human but they can find their own way to the table, right?"

"You may have forgotten, Mammon, but that human only arrived yesterday and has no way of knowing where anything is", he looked over and locked eyes with Chris, "Luckily for you, he seems to have found his way just fine. So you can thank him that I don't have to punish you before breakfast is even done. Now, sit down and eat before Beel has finished yours too."

Mammon only glared at Chris while Lucifer went back to nursing what looked like coffee. The human sat down between Mammon and Beelzebub, slightly apprehensive and very careful. It was more than uncomfortable to have one demon glare at him while the other stuffed his mouth noisily on his other side but it was the only spot left.

The food varied from resembling waffles and sandwiches with what looked like little legs sticking out to things Chris didn't even know how to describe. He was quite sure something screamed when Beelzebub bit down on it.

Maybe he wasn't so hungry after all.. yeah no, he was very hungry, who was he even kidding. But even then, was it safe to eat any of this? They most likely don't have anything too deadly for a human on the table (he hoped) but Chris didn't want to have acid on his tongue or a stomachache for the rest of the day if he ate something wrong.

The troubled thoughts must've shown on his face because Satan spoke up, "Don't worry, it should be safe for you to eat anything that's on the table. We'll, except for that jam." He pointed at a jar with dark jam that shimmered red and purple depending on how the light hit it. Chris nodded and thanked him, reaching for some waffles.

"And be careful, Beel also steals from your plate if you aren't quick enough", Satan added with a tiny grin and the human quickly dug in.

The waffles were fluffy with some crunchy bits in it and Chris did his best not to think too hard about what he was chewing on right now. It's not like he had any other choice anyway, lest he eat nothing at all.

Just before he was done, Lucifer spoke up once again, "Mammon, you will accompany Chris to school and show him around. Remember that if anything happens to him, you will pay for it." The glare would've probably killed Mammon if that were possible. Wait, was it possible to kill someone with a glare if you're a demon? Chris decided that it most likely was but he wouldn't want to really find out either way.

Mammon agreed easily enough, even if he was grumbling about having to babysit some stupid human. It was hard not to feel offended.

Anyway, he still had to change into his uniform. It's not like anyone told him he'd have to go to that RAD the first day after he arrived. 

The table was wiped clean of any remaining food and a look at Beelzebub showed Chris that the glutton was just so satisfied. He could eat way more than that, he assumed. Thinking back to how full that table had been when he came in and Beelzebub had already been eating for a good bit, it was amazing how much he fit inside his stomach.

Of course, he was the biggest demon next to that Diavolo guy that Chris had ever met but the amount should've been impossible either way.  
It made sense that he couldn't hold demons to human standards even if they looked just like humans if you ignored that they were uncannily huge. Even Asmodeus, who looked to be the smallest, still towered over Chris when they stood.

After he changed his clothes and took his messenger bag with his water bottle and notepad again, Chris joined Mammon down at the entrance. The demon didn't look happy at all and surprisingly this was the first time since he arrived that he asked himself why exactly this was happening to him.

It surely won't be the last time though.


	3. Gaining Intel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris' first day at RAD. This sorcerer is kinda shady...

Now, Mammon might be annoying at best and dangerous at worst but at least Chris didn't have to feel like he'd be attacked any second when the second oldest was around. The self proclaimed babysitter had been in a bad mood the whole way to RAD and wonder oh wonder, abandoned the one he was supposed to look after as soon as they passed the gate, throwing back something along the lines of not telling Lucifer or Chris would be dead.

As far as he was concerned, he'd be dead before he could tell Lucifer anyway but what did he know? Not like the demons around him were whispering about eating him or anything.

"Look, Mammon isn't with that human. There's no way he could know it was us if we took them now", and, "Let's eat it before Beel does!", accompanied him through the halls. Before he could do anything like run further down the hall in an attempt to escape or something similarly stupid however, Lucifer greeted him.

"I see Mammon isn't taking his duties as serious as he should. Not that I'm surprised", he commented and Chris decided that the man was definitely a bastard. There could only be two reason for having Mammon assigned to Chris when knowing he wouldn't do a good job: a. So Lucifer had an excuse to punish his brother in some way - and the human thought back to how Mammon seemed to be bullied by the others - and b. because he didn't actually care that much about Chris' well-being despite what he says and really just wants to make his stay here as hard as possible.

He didn't doubt for a moment that both were true. But well, if they were already on the topic of Mammon, "Could you tell me about Mammon? Something I could use as leverage or similar, because if he's going to be like this...", he trailed off.  
There was a glint of something in Lucifer eye that made the boy wary. It'd best be described as amused, maybe mischievous but also some type of condescending. Like he was playing a special kind of joke, wishing to start chaos while standing on the sidelines and watching everyone act how he nudged them to. Playing them like puppets. It made Chris sick.

"Are you asking me that because you think I have something I could blackmail him with at all time? You wouldn't be wrong. However that's not the only reason he can't say no to me. As long as we're on the subject, it just so happens that I've taken on particular weakness of his and frozen it", Lucifer responded and Chris narrowed his eyes at the demon. The way he said that was weird somehow but he couldn't put a finger on what it was. 

A satisfied - smug - look grazed on his face, "Well then, you'd better get to class. You wouldn't want to be late on your first day, would you?" "Of course not but would you be so kind and show me te way then? This school is like a maze", Chris quickly cut in before Lucifer could leave him to stand alone in the hallway once again.

It was true, too. There was a room number next to the title of his class "Devildom history - N 046" but he wouldn't know how to find it anyway. It looked like it caught Lucifer a bit off guard though and Chris vowed to try and make the bastard crack like that more often. His condescending manner made him want to punch someone so this was positively gratifying.

"No problem, if you could show me your time table? Ah yes, we're good on our way to the North Wing already so it's not too far. I will escort you there."

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

It didn't matter if it was human history or devildom history, neither could stay in his head. The teacher was some scaley green demon with small round glasses like some stupid stereotype of a history teacher but unfortunately thus included the most boring of lectures as well.

It was clear that he enjoyed his subject himself if you listened to his rants but the monotone voice didn't help Chris at all with his minds infuriating habit of wandering. Every now and then he'd snap back to what was being said, just so that he couldn't make heads or tails of anything. Then his thoughts would stray again and it repeated itself.

It wasn't like history wasn't interesting, since you could learn a lot from past people's mistakes and victories.. If you ruled and waged wars at least.

With the Devildom being a monarchy since practically the beginning of demon society, there wasn't much to learn from its history for someone who would never make such decisions like the Kings once did. At least on earth there are democracies but he's getting off track.

By the time the lesson ended, Chris wanted to cry. If he couldn't even go through the first lesson successfully, how was he supposed to pass this class? He thought he'd be done with school now, only to be thrown back into another, more dangerous one. Why??

"Hey, you there", someone called out. Did they mean him? "Yes, you with the tormented look on his face that demons like so much." Well, ok.

He turned towards the owner of the voice and saw a guy with white hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a uniform too so he must be a student. "What is it?"

"I just thought I'd introduce myself. I'm Solomon, the other human exchange student here at RAD and you looked like you could use some help. We humans must stick together, right?", he told Chris with a small smile but there was a distinct spark of mischief in his eyes and this was starting to become a thing, wasn't it? Was there something about him that made people just want to mess with him?

Nevertheless, Chris responded," Nice to meet you, I'm Chris. I've heard you have magick?" "Right to the point, huh? I do, that's right but why are you asking?"

He hesitated before answering, sounding less confident than he wanted, "Just because, magick is interesting, especially if you didn't know it was real before." But Solomon didn't look convinced, not that that was a surprise. A pensive expression passed his face before he leaned a bit closer, voice quieter now but sounding way more serious even if Solomon still looked amused," I know magick can be fascinating but it isn't something someone can just dabble in if they want, unless they want to lose more than they gain. I'd be careful if I were you, there's many who have lost themself because they dove in headfirst into something they didn't understand."

It was confusing how the man came off as helpful but still incited distrust. This must be some kind of skill. "Thank you for the warning, but then you would be the best person to turn to, right?"

Solomon brightened up and stood up straight again, "Sure but remember that nothing comes without a cost, Chris. Now then, it seems the next class will start soon. Where do you need to go?"

Noting the change of topic, Chris responded that it was some kind of potions class in room W 283. Fortunately, the sorcerer shared this class with him so at least he wouldn't have to try and find it on his own. They didn't talk much during the walk there, Solomon merely commenting on things as they walked past, like how there recently was an explosion in this other potions class and he hoped their class would be uneventful on that front. His laugh didn't inspire much confidence though.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. Potions class made Chris feel a bit better because he actually understood a thing or two even if he had to look some stuff up before everything made sense.

The practical part was also fun and he'd always been better at such work instead of theoretical. His only other classes had been about torture and seducing humans which to be honest was kind of weird but also strangely fascinating to witness. He was just glad they didn't think it'd be a good idea to try it out on him as part of the lesson or something.  
There was also a short lunch break after his second lesson since it had already been half past 12. It was awkward to say the least, eating unfamiliar food in a room full of demon who'd rather eat him than what was on their plates.

Solomon had shown him to the cafeteria before absconding again, telling him he had to do something. That guy couldn't get anymore mysterious, huh? It's probably on purpose too.

Fortunately Chris saw Beelzebub at a table devouring another mountain of food in unimaginable speed. He got a bit worried actually, though it was impressive that the demon didn't choke on anything.

So, the human sat down at the table as well, eating his own heap of food.

Beelzebub hadn't really acknowledged his presence until Chris put something he didn't like near the glutton. He had then slowed down momentarily, looked at Chris, the food, Chris again and thanked him. The smile that came with it could've stopped hearts, it was so bright.

The human could feel his cheeks warm up and mumbled a small "Don't mention it" but Beelzebub had already turned back to inhaling everything in front of him. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all, no matter how dangerous and grumpy he seemed at first.

Chris had to walk himself to the House of Lamentation later on but thankfully he didn't see a lot of demons on the way there and none had approached him. When he arrived, he quickly made his way to his room and lat himself fall on the bed with a loud 'oof'.

The adrenaline from constant danger helped with his equally constant exhaustion but this room already gave him a sense of security. He probably would've fallen asleep if it weren't for the buzzing of his DDD.

Leviathan: Hey, human. Have you talked to Lucifer yet?

Of course it would be something like that. He didn't really want to deal with this right now but he had to, he guessed. So he responded.

Chris: Yeah, he said he froze it. I guess he means he temporarily shut down the account? But it was kinda weird how he said it

Leviathan: Ok

That was it? Wow. He couldn't really care less right now however, so he just turned off the DDD and let it fall beside him on the bed.

But now it didn't feel like he could fall asleep. Not enough energy to do anything but also unable to rest without your head running in circles? Of course, Chris reached for the DDD again. He could find out what other apps were on there.

Hmm, devilgram? Was that like a bastardised version of Instagram? He opened it and made his own account on it. What should he call it though? Usernames were always so hard to come up with.. he'd just go with sleepySheepy. It reminded him of this one shirt he had, it was so comfy, oversized and perfect to sleep in. There was a sheep on it and "sleepy Sheepy" in a cute font.

His profile picture on the messenger app had already been set to a drawing of a sheep so he just imported that and set it as his devilgram picture as well. Everything else like the bio could wait for now.

Searching for RAD brought him to a "newspaper" account for the school and there were quite a lot of pictures that included the demon brothers. They were kind of famous it seemed.

They'd been tagged as well so Chris found their accounts and promptly followed them. They wouldn't notice anyway, considering how many followers they already had.

There was a demon with green hair who often starred in pictured of Lord Diavolo and another demon with longer, dark hair and little white strands who hung around Beelzebub a lot. Could the one with Beelzebub be the last brother? And who was that other demon with Diavolo?

A quick look into the descriptions and comments revealed their names to be Belphegor for the dark hair demon and Barbatos for the one with green hair.

Now that he looked closer, Chris noticed that Belphegor had the same purple eyes as Beelzebub. That was the only similarity between them but considering how different the brothers all looked, that didn't seem to matter much.

Oh well, he would probably meet the guy soon enough. For now, Chris felt good enough again to stand up and sit down at his desk. Opening his notepad, he scribbled out the questionmarks after who Sloth was and wrote 'Belphegor (?)' behind it instead.  
Chris' DDD buzzed again.

Lucifer: Chris, dinner will be in a few minutes at a quarter past six. I will expect you to attend.

Chris: yes, thank you

Did he always have to speak so stiffly? It wasn't just towards Chris either but to his brothers too. The human was hungry though, so he just went to the bathroom real quick to freshen up and then went on his way to the dining room.

At least it smelled delicious.


	4. Subjugating Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacts are made and Chris doesn't know how to feel.

Satan had made curry for dinner, well mostly anyway. There was almost enough food for an army on the table in Chris' humble opinion but Beelzebub would probably devour it all once more.

The human sat down between Mammon and the Avatar of Gluttony again and started eating. The food was actually really delicious, even if there was something unfamiliar about the taste and Chris had to use some hot sauce because it was too mild. Maybe one of the other pots had spicier curry in it?

The brothers were bickering amongst each other, mostly at the expense of Mammon with only Lucifer and Beelzebub keeping to themselves for the most part. The former likely feeling 'above' such squabbles and the latter just being preoccupied with food. At least he got his priorities sorted out.

Chris was kind of glad they didn't drag him into the argument(s) because even if he had paid attention he probably wouldn't know what to say. He felt equal parts relieved he was left out and apprehensive the brothers would suddenly involve him after all.

Most of the side dishes were foreign to him but there was some bread with dips, maybe some type chutney and Chris helped himself on it. He also tried some of the other things spread out on the table and anything he didn't like, he just gave over to Beelzebub who merely acknowledged it with a side glance and a slight smile every now and then.

"Oi! Beel stop stealin' from my plate! You have yer own!", Mammon suddenly yelled over Chris, startling the human. He stopped eating to see what would happen but Beel only continued munching on the food he just stole off Mammon's plate. He had to have reached over yours to get to Mammon but-

" Oh~? Beelie isn't taking the humans food though, has hell frozen over?", Asmodeus chimed in with a chuckle, clearly delighted at the turn of events. Chris glanced at Beelzebub again but the demon just shrugged, responding shortly, "They're too small so they need to eat."

The human was sure that couldn't have been the only reason for the literal Avatar of Gluttony not taking his food but he kept out of the following back and forth like Beelzebub, turning back to his food once more. A smile crazed his lips however and he hoped nobody saw how his cheeks had warmed a bit. Beelzebub really turned out to be the most approachable for now.

After dinner ended with no leftovers as expected, Chris went back to his room. He was glad they hadn't gotten any assignments from the teachers yet so he could use his free time however he wanted. Some time passed while he continued to get familiar with room and got ready for bed but before he could change his clothes his DDD buzzed.

Leviathan: You say Lucifer mentioned having frozen something? Are you absolutely sure that's what he said?

Chris: Yes, I'm absolutely sure

Leviathan: Come to the kitchen. Right now.

Leviathan: Don't tell anyone what you're doing. I don't want anyone to mistakenly think I hang out with some normie human.

Chris: I'm not a fucking normie. Stop calling me that

But he didn't respond to that anymore. Figures. Guess to the kitchen it was then. He stretched his arms above his head, cracking his back and sighed in satisfaction. He couldn't wait to get to bed and this time he wouldn't forget to take off his binder.

Since his room was right next to the kitchen, it didn't take long to arrive there but Leviathan was nowhere to be found. Instead, Beelzebub was by the fridge once more. He looked like he was just about to leave though.

"Oh, perfect timing. Do you have some food on you? I'm hungry", was his way of greeting but Chris had to shake his head regretfully since he didn't have anything with him. The demon didn't look mad at least and just continued, "Why are you here so late anyway?"

Leviathan didn't want Chris to tell others about their meeting right? "I'm hungry too", he said and at least it wasn't a complete lie. He did get hungry pretty quickly but it wasn't bad enough that he would actually search out food right now.

Beelzebub seemed to buy it too, "Oh, I get that. It's not like you can just go to sleep if you're hungry, no matter how late it is. There's nothing left in fridge anymore though." He paused and something more serious took the place of the smile before. "Was there something you wanted to ask me?"

Chris thought this might be the perfect time to ask, "Yeah actually, I was wondering about something. I've met most of you but not the youngest, he'd be Sloth, right?"

However, the human didn't expect Beelzebub to instantly close off, displeasure obvious on his face. "Listen here, don't ever mention him in front of Lucifer. I'm not going to tell you anything about him either and don't bother asking the others", before his expression changed into something more hurt and his voice went quiet, "it's not like we can defy Lucifer. He's our brother but we have to act like he doesn't exist... It's not right."

Chris couldn't get a word in edgewise before the demon ended it at that and left, talking about some poison apple on Lucifer's desk.

Well, that could've gone better.. He just hoped he didn't completely mess up just now. What if Beelzebub didn't want anything to do with him now? Even though he just seemed to warm up to him. Fuck he was so-

"psst!"

What? "Who's there?", Chris called out. It worryingly felt like he was the stupid white girl in some horror movie who always died first, ugh. Fortunately, Leviathan soon revealed himself to be the source of the noise. "Beel is gone, right? Good." Had he heard the conversation Chris just had with his brother? If yes, that was kind of embarrassing.

But Leviathan didn't give any indication he did, instead he went right to the reason they met in the kitchen. "You said you're absolutely certain Lucifer used the word frozen, right?", he made sure once more and Chris could feel himself growing a bit annoyed. "Yes, that's what I said. So, Lucifer probably froze the account, that's what it usually means."

However, Leviathan just ignored what the human had to say and went over to the freezer. "I don't think that's-", Chris started before cutting himself off. It didn't matter what he said anyway so he'd rather save his breath even if the admittance was frustrating. Shaking his head, he went after the demon of Envy into the freezer.

A shudder went through him at the cold air and he was fully dressed! Leviathan proceeded to look through the contents on the various shelves. There wasn't too much but considering they lived with the Avatar of Gluttony, that wasn't all too surprising. Seeing a tub of ice-cream made Leviathan chuckle before explaining, "Look, it's the ice cream Satan hid from Beel around a century ago. I totally forgot about that. Heh, I'm not about to tell him though. That'd spoil the joke. He'll probably figure it out in another 2000 years or something, I'd say."

2000 years, huh. How old were these demons anyway? Chris didn't really want to let himself spiral down the thought that oh gosh God actually exists, what the fuck, so he just focused back on the matter at hand. Behind the tub was a block of ice and if he weren't seeing it himself he wouldn't have believed it. Mammon's credit card glittered in the middle of the cloudy ice.

Thriumphant, Leviathan cheered and quickly walked over to the microwave. "Now we just need to taw it, hah! 20 minutes should do it, right?"

But that would destroy- "Wait no, Leviathan. I don't think that's-", Chris started but was interrupted. It wasn't Leviathan however.

"What are ya doin'?", Mammon asked and Chris had to think back to that one meme where the person said 'hehe, I'm in danger'. He didn't want to know how many more times this would descripe his situation accurately during his time here.

Meanwhile, Leviathan had turned around to his brother, trying to not so sublty hide the contents of the microwave from him. Mammon wouldn't have it though and saw the block of ice and more importantly, what was inside it. "Wait, is that Goldie? What the fuck is she doing in the Microwave? That would demagnetize her you idiot!", he looked ready to tear off Leviathan's head already, shit. The third born just jumped back as if burned though and it looked almost hilarious how he literally went 'oops' at nearly having destroyed the card.

Mammon demanded his Goldie back but Leviathan hid behind Chris' back, gripping his arms painfully tight. Considering how the demon didn't listen to much of anything else the human had said before though, he doubted saying anything would make him lighten his grip. He'd just have to grit his teeth and try to get through this, preferably alive.

The Avatar of Greed was threatening now but it would probably be more accurate to call it promising, since he would actually go through with it. "I'll give you your stupid card if you make a pact with this human!", there was Leviathan's brilliant plan. 'This human' wondered if it would actually work though and Mammon just getting madder didn't inspire convidence.  
"If you don't give me Goldie now, I'll make you wish you were dead, Levi", he hissed out and Leviathan's grip would definitely leave bruises now. One hand left Chris' arm though, to reach backwards to the microwave, hovering over the 'On' button once more. "If you want your precious Goldie back, you'll have to make a pact with this human", he repeated shakily.

It was comical how quickly Mammon changed his demeanor at that, sputtering and trying to placate his otaku brother. "Hey Hey, stop, you can't do that. See, here. I'll make that stupid pact just don't hurt Goldie, please. Please, you can't hurt her", before addressing Chris, "C'mon, let's make that pact, ok? Here, I, Mammon Avatar of Greed and second of the seven deadly sins, bind myself to this human, Chris, and recognise him as my master."

At that, the magick that had been steadily building released and Chris felt something tingling on his collarbone but he didn't raise his hand to touch it. Yet. Mammon spoke up again, "Now, give me Goldie!"

Leviathan tossed the somewhat melted block of ice over and Mammon scrambled to get a good hold before braking the ice apart like nothing and retrieving his credit card. He then proceeded to practically make out with and talking to it. Chris frowned, slightly disgusted at the sight.

"Ew, stop! Normie, order Mammon to give me back my money", the demon behind Chris demanded and reluctantly, he did as asked. Mammon seemed ready to cry or kill someone. Maybe both. But it didn't really matter because he left as soon as the order left Chris' lips, presumably to gather the mentioned money he owed.

The human was just glad it was over and left as well. As soon as he closed his bedroom door, he rubbed at his upper arms and hissed at the pain. All he really wanted to do now was sleep, he didn't even care that he just made a pact with a literal demon. First however, he had to get ready for bed.

Before he went to sleep, he checked that his alarm was on and scrolled through devilgram real fast to wind down. He only found a post by Leviathan though, bragging about how he used a human to get his money back from his brother. Groaning, Chris connected the DDD to the charger he found in the bedside table's drawer and rolled around to get to sleep.

After another dreamless night, Chris blearily opened his eyes to squint at his DDD. The song wasn't too annoying yet but he knew it was just a matter of time before he would be in a bad mood whenever he heard it. Something about Pavlo's dogs, wasn't it?

While getting ready, the human reflected on what happened the day before. He didn't really know what he was supposed to do about Mammon know that they had a pact but he had no intention of playing himself up to be the boss of the demon. It just didn't sit right with him.

Chris' first lesson started at 11 am on Tuesdays but breakfast was still as early as usual so it didn't really matter. Mammon would probably have to bring him to school again anyway but maybe Chris could spend his free period in the library. He could look up stuff about how pacts work and look into what he can find about permanent transfiguration of living beings. Did he even have magick? Well, if not then he would just have to get Solomon to help him somehow. The sorcerer seemed agreeable enough.

When Chris walked into the dining room the table wasn't full yet. Full of food maybe but not every demon of the house was there. Only Asmodeus, Leviathan, Satan and Beelzebub sat there and were chatting amongst each other.

The fifth born was laughing and Satan told him to keep it down, else Mammon get upset. "Eh, he won't be awake for a while. Mammon really isn't a morning demon, you know?", he countered, "and anyway, how could I not laugh after what's happened? I mean, this is Mammon, and yet a human was able to play him like a fiddle and force him into a pact!"

Now Satan was chuckling too and Asmodeus called him out for it. The events from yesterday greatly amused them by the looks of it but Chris wasn't so sure how to feel about that. The relationships these brother had amongst each other were a bit confusing but would they really not care that Chris now basically had a hand over their second oldest?

"Hm, this meat is sho tender." Well, at least Beel couldn't care less if he had food in front of him. Leviathan even had to tell him to stop eating plate right with it. Could that demon stomach anything?? Part of Chris hoped so because otherwise the glutton would be in pain but the other part wondered about the ramifications of such a fact.

"Anyway", Asmodeus piped up again, "I have to say I'm surprised. I never thought an average human like you would be able to make a pact with Mammon- certainly not this fast. I guess they really did know what they were doing when they picked you for the exchange program, huh?" Did they though? Chris kind of doubted that.  
"I didn't really do much, to be honest", he deflected because while it's nice to know he did something other people would have trouble with that easily, it was really all just because of Leviathan.

Satan chimed in next, "There's no need to be humble about it. We're not upset. Honestly, we think it's pretty funny." And yeah, Chris had already gathered as much. So, he could walk out of this with no hard feelings?

Leviathan started to ramble about how awesome it is he now got the money to buy something that Chris had never heard of and definitely won't remember but right after, Asmodeus called them out for working together, "You know, I find it surprising enough that Chris managed to make a pact with Mammon.. But what's even more shocking is the team up with Levi that helped make it happen. Don't you think?"

"Yep, I never thought I'd see the day a human won over Levi but here we are", Satan agreed readily but Levi vehemently denied it. Chris actually agreed with Leviathan to some extent because they really didn't get any closer, merely helped each other out. Somewhat.

It was pretty funny tho how Beelzebub interrupted his brother just as he was about to declare who is true love was. "No! Cheeseburgers are YOUR one true love, Beel!" "Mhm, I get hungry just thinking about them." And he was still eating... Did he get even more hungry?

Of course, Asmodeus wouldn't let Chris off the hook so easily, why would he? No, he just had to put the human on the spot, asking, "If you had your choice, who would you forge a pact with next, Chris?"

**Author's Note:**

> I also cross-posted this on my tumblr @kitsune-oji!  
> \------------  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and make me motivated to write more! 💙


End file.
